


First You

by kalinebogard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dinner, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Reflection, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some ancient cultures believe that when you devour an enemy, you devour the essence of your enemy as well.  </p><p>Hannibal decided to put this idea into practice, and prepared himself a special dinner. </p><p>One where all he wants  is to absorb a feeling that he can not feel─ Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to AFandomAuthor for help me with this fanfic!

First You

Hannibal closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. His angular chin tilted slightly to the right whick caused him to look about the kitchen and to anyone who looked upon the scene, the simple movement would not belie the psychiatrist’s appreciation of the silence. And if silence were a spectacular symphony, it created especially for that moment.

So deep and serious ... almost a palpable silence, almost as if a second person wasn’t in the white and immaculately organized place.

Hannibal slowly rolled up a sleeve of the burgundy shirt he wore. With equal care and patience, he wrapped the other, exposing his entire forearm. Only then did he pick up the gray apron and wrap it around his wasted

There is was done. There was no turning back now. 

This was the begining of her end . 

But where did it all begin?

Hannibal approached the counter and eyed the piece of meat on the marble stone countertop closely. Still bleeding, it almost throbbed as if the life that he had been stolen from it some short time ago was still there, beating.

The little lamb had been offered a quick and merciful death. No need to torture it or cause it pain. The purpose was much more sublime than anyone could even imagine.

Death─ the sacrifice was his way to show how much he cared and how much he had been touched in a way like never before.

The gentle death created an almost pure meat. So sublime...

Sublime as Will, of course. The one and only culprit, the reason of all this, with his big eyes that always revelt how lost he felt inside. His adorable messy hair, a reflection of the mess that the boy's life had become; his unique personality, impatient and untamed like the way a child can not be contradicted. His original smell that would rudimentary stir up the most primitive instincts of Hannibal. Arousing a side to the man that was generally controlled and hiden under a mask of professionalism. Next to William, the therapist almost swept up into the unknown. He felt the need to prove himself. Hannibal would kill just to feel it─ to feel Will Graham who entered the Hannibal's life months ago.

This had all started months ago. When he found one that was to become more than an acquaintance, more than a patient, and much more than a friend...

Will Graham was the one. 

Almost reverently, Lecter prepared the meat. He wiped off the blood and left the piece on the counter to be tempered.

Noticeing a red dot of blood on his wrist, the stain that resembled the creature he had into pieces on his balcony one day ago. It had once been alive, a owner of a lost and powerful soul. Unlike other animals that ended up on his desk as the main dish, this one was in the offering, purposely overflowed with love.

Love. 

In one final and reverent movement, Hannibal took one last look at the bloody hint of the blade and brought one of his fingers to his lips, running his tongue slowly over the pad of his finger sipping up the flavor. The flavor of love. 

Maybe, in the moment of being very honest with himself, he could admit to be looking for a new taste to mark this change in his life. A taste that could form an apology for all that he had done until that day, bringing new taste to change his life.

So, he began to cook, to shape this new flavor. 

Calmly, he took out a multitude of herbs and other delicacies. Using his advanced knowledge, he combine them as one. Tonight he thought he would enjoy something of an Indian palate. Strong, striking, and yet almost spiritual.

The psychiatrist believed that foraging was much more than just a physiological need. Some cultures maintained the idea that to devour an enemy, you would absorb his powers, his essence...

Hannibal wanted to absorb that feeling. He wanted to possess the thing that moved and destroyed nations.The thing that changed many fates. The thing that people surrendered themselves to─ the irresistible and miserable love.

Love...

Hannibal Lecter was intelligent, brilliant in fact. He mastered many subjects and could basically talk about anything for hours on end. But there was something that was lost to him.

Knowing perfectly well that he fit the profile coined by experts as “sociopath,” Lecter was incapable of loving anyone but himself, not caring about anyone but himself.

But he wanted to experience the feeling by stealing the human essence and devouring her flesh.

And to go so far, symbolically, Hannibal had broken one of the most precious of the rules: never choose someone who was close...someone like the lamb that night, too close.

It did not matter, not if the purpose was achieved. It would be worth it in the end.

Looking at his masterpiece, a seasoned and ready-to-go pink flesh, he began the final stage of cooking. Feeling satisfied with having fulfilled that duty, he waited for the meat to cook in the oven. Never had he done something so thoroughly and carefully. Every detail had was perfect.

H/W

With a bing, the oven signaled that the meal was cooked. It was done. There was no turning back.

Hannibal leaned into in his high-backed chair and closed his eyes. The meat was delicious, almost divine. A meal well-prepared, but meat tasted off. According to the ancient cultures, Lecter gained something he wanted, something he envied... 

“The dinner was wonderful. Thanks for inviting me.”

The host opened his eyes and looked at his visitor with a profound gaze that made him blush slightly. 

“You know I do not mind the intrusion, Will. After all I invieted you.” Taking a napkin to his lips, Hannibal wiped them in a calculated shape.

The FBI consultant coughed awkwardly and took up a cup of wine, taking a long sip trying to hide the uneasiness he felt. When the psychiatrist looked like that, Graham felt like his soul was exposed to the world.

Lecter watched and noted every single gesture. 

It was done and Will was the cause of it all. Hannibal wanted to love him. He wants to offer that altruistic sentiment, something of which he had been deprived of feeling. He knew himself incapable of love, but knowing that did not prevent his craving for love.

On the other hand he knew that Dr. Bloom had enough ... Alanna loved Will with poorly disguised feelings. 

If she had it in profusion, Hannibal felt right to follow in the tradition of ancient peoples and stole her love in a way that modern society condemned.

Evidently not believed, he would learn to love just devouring the former colleague and sharing the meal with Will Graham. 

Bloom may not have been a real enemy, but she was an obstacle. Lecter was a solitary hunter who destroyed any obstacle in its path, especially if the goal was the guy sitting across from him at his table, looking about the room with curiosity and confidence.

Hannibal Lecter made sure there would be no rivals fighting for what would one day be his. 

“Help yourself, Will. We can not waste a meal like this,” his thin lips curved into a discreet and mysterious smile. 

Hannibal's smile grew even more so when he saw that his command was obeyed without hesitation. 

Now there was nothing between him and his young friend. It was a chance to take the next step, and such a step would happen very soon.

The End


End file.
